Back In Time
by EndlessInspiration
Summary: Klaine, Faberry and Brittana / Harmony Berry-Fabray, Sugar Lopez-Pierce and Rory Hummel-Anderson have all traveled back in time to keep their parents together, but what happens when the three couples begin to fall apart? Can their future kids save them?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is based on the new tumblr headcanon, (based on thedinosaurfromlimaheights photoset) with Sugar, Harmony and Rory being the children of Brittana, Faberry and Klaine respectively. I hope you enjoy this~**

* * *

><p>Rory was terrified.<p>

Everything was so different here. All the colorful clothes, the guys with long hair, the strange wires in peoples ears blasting music as opposed to his own wireless ear buds back home.

This school wasn't uniform either. And the hallways were like a jungle; unlike the orderly calm ones at his own private school back at home. People were being playfully shoved around, shrieking excited hello's at each other and chasing each other through the hallway, pushing other kids off to the side and out of the way. A group of burly guys in what he could tell were vintage -well, not vintage here- letterman jackets brushed past him, looking cool and menacing.

Rory suddenly missed home.

His home twenty years into the future.

"Kurt!"

Rory turned around and gasped. He watched with wide eyes as his Papa, a much younger version of his Papa, wearing some sort of ridiculously bright sweater with tight, tight pants and styled hair was pulled into a hug by his _still_ short Dad, but a younger version, with gelled hair and a button up patterned shirt and tight pants with loafers and no socks.

Weird.

He continued to stare on with wide eyes as they pulled away from the brief hug quickly, looking around to make sure no one saw before smiling brightly at each other, hands brushing against each other but not holding on. Rory's mind was blown away- seeing his parents so young and careful and... not lovey dovey. He was far too used to their random kissing, hand holding and caressing by now. Watching them now... it looked like they were scared to each other.

_Not of each other..._ He thought to himself suddenly, eyes flickering back to the boys in the lettermen jackets._Of everyone else._

He was cut off from his thoughts when he felt himself being pulled into an empty hallway, a hand being forcefully placed over his mouth.

"Are you _insane_?" A familiar voice hissed, finally uncovering his mouth so he could breathe. "Just openly staring like that?"

"What?"

Harmony glared, and Rory was reminded for a fleeting moment of his Aunt Rachel.

"Rory, you cant just... stare at people like that. Its bad enough that you look like their lovechild-"

"Thats cause I am their ch-"

"You can't just stare at people okay? We have to keep it cool..."

"If I can't even look at them how am I supposed to make sure they stay together?" Rorys heart dropped for a moment and he felt butterflies in his stomach. "Harmony, what if we _are_ just messing with time or something? Maybe we shouldn't be here..."

"Who cares." Sugar grumbled, stepping into the hallway and leaning against a wall. "At least you got to see your parents. I haven't seen Mom or Mama anywhere..."

"Look, we just have to find the Glee Club, okay? Mom told me stories about it being the place 'losers' went so we'll all get in fine-"

"Excuse me. I am _not_ a loser." Sugar huffed.

"An no offense Harmony, but Sugar can't really sing-"

"SHUT UP RORY!"

"Stop fighting!" Harmony huffed, crossing her arms as the bell rang. "Look, I got a schedule and were all due to go to Glee Club right now, okay? Lets just try and get there alive and make sure we don't stare at our parents."

"This is really weird..." Sugar muttered, shifting form foot to foot. "Maybe Rory's right... Maybe we should just go back home..."

"Yeah Harmony," Rory added. "Cant we just trust time to go the way its supposed to?"

"Too late now." Harmony smirked, and this time Rory was reminded of his Aunt Quinn, whose smile could be both beautiful and terrifying when she was scheming. He noticed the look in Harmony's eye and gulped. She was definitely scheming.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Review to let me know what you think! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooray for Chapter Two! Ive been planning this story out with the help of my followers so I think I know where this is going now lol. Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"We'd like to join the Glee Club."<p>

"Um, hello."

Rory bit his tongue to keep form laughing, watching as the teacher shook Harmony's outstretched hand, looking happy but confused.

Rory glanced over at Sugar, who wasn't paying attention. She was scanning the hallways, trying and failing at finding her mothers amongst the sea of students.

"Well, Glee Club is always looking for new members..." The teacher still looked confused, and Harmony cocked an eyebrow.

"Sorry its just... you look familiar..." Rory gulped, his heart pounding. "You all sort of do..."

"Well, I have been compared to a young, uh... B-Barbara..." Rory could tell Harmony was struggling with the last name and cursed under his breath. They should have come up with cover stories for themselves. This whole stupid plan had been a spur of the moment idea thought of by Harmony, and their only "planning" had been a note to their parents saying they were all out (not that they would be missing- if they travelled home right they'd only be gone for moments) and packing bags full of their "vintage" clothes. Rory couldn't believe they hadn't thought to think up of cover stories, or new names...

At least Harmony had somehow gotten them registered at the school.

"Just don't say that in Glee." The teacher laughed, breaking Rory from his thoughts. "Rachel will have your head- she's the one who's called herself our Barbara."

Harmony smiled nervously, gulping. Rory swore he could hear her heart pounding.

"Well, let me walk you kids to the club. I'll introduce you all and-"

"Don't we have to like, audition?" Sugar asked, and the teacher looked confused again.

"Well, yes. Auditions would be good. But really, we rarely get new members so the fact that you three want to join is amazing. You don't have to sing..."

Rory couldn't believe how desperate his parents Glee Club was, just taking anyone. He stopped his thoughts however when he walked into the room, trying to look anywhere but his parents, who were sitting side by side and holding hands.

"Alright guys we have three new members!" Mr. Schuester, Rory remembered, said happily and everybody clapped looking excited. Rory looked over to Sugar and Harmony, who were looking as nervous as he felt. Rory could see Sugar staring openly at her moms, and Santana was staring at Sugar curiously, because she wouldn't look away. Rory poked her side to get her to stop, but Sugar remained oblivious and stared on.

"Say your names guys!"

Rory gulped, trying to think.

"I'm Sugar Lop-"

"Motta!" Harmony shouted, and everyone looked confused.

"H-her name is Sugar Motta."

"Umm, its _her_ name." Santana said, arms crossed. "I think the girl knows her own name pipsqueak."

Harmony blushed at the nickname, a name Rory knew Santana called Harmony back at home (though in a much more loving way) and he bit his lips nervously.

"And you are?"

"Harmony Grace." Harmony said cooly, using her middle name as a last name. "And that's Rory... Flannigan."

Rory blushed but nodded, hating Harmony for giving him the _worst_ last name of _all time._

"Alright you guys, take a seat and we'll get started to talking about sectionals.

Sugar pranced across the room, sitting in a chair right next to Santana, crossing her legs. Rory prayed no one would notice how eerily similar they were sitting, or how much they looked like each other.

Harmony on the other hand, walked up the steps and sat alone in the back next to a boy with a mohawk, away from her parents who were on the other side of the room.

Rory had no choice but to sit next to his Dad. He sat down nervously and his Dad, Blaine, extended his hand and smiled.

"Welcome to the Glee Club. I'm Blaine."

Rory wanted to say "I know" and also sort of wanted a hug because he missed his Dads so much, but instead just smiled and shook it, trying to ignore the knot in his stomach.

He sat stiffly in his seat, trying to avoid staring at his parents who looked like they were in total, young puppy dog love.

He swallowed a lump in his throat, trying to avoid thoughts of home, and his dads who he already missed.

* * *

><p><strong>Rory really misses his daddies :(<strong>

**So did you enjoy this? Reviews would be lovely! And you can also leave me any feedback on my tumblr (my URL is somethingfandomrelated)**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part three! These are being rapidly uploaded because Ive already posted these on my tumblr lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I just wanted to personally welcome all of you to the New Directions."<p>

Harmony stared into the excited, wide-eyed and young face of her mother and gasped, not knowing what to say.

"She can get intimidating..." Her Mama, Quinn, walked behind Rachel and linked their arms, and Harmony watched as her Mom smiled up at her. "But she means well. I promise we won't let her eat you alive."

"I would do nothing of the sort Quinn!" Rachel laughed rubbing her arm. "I just… I wanted to say hello and that I'm happy we have new members."

"Th-thank you." Harmony had no idea why she was so nervous. This plan was all good in theory but standing here in front of her mothers, with them having no idea who she was... it was scary and exciting and sort of heart breaking.

Harmony didn't know if the tears she felt stinging her eyes were real, or just her being over dramatic. Mama always said she was a Drama Queen, just like her mom.

"Well, if you ever need any help hitting a high note or better understand choreography, Ill always be here to help okay?"

"They got it Rachel..." Quinn said softly, smiling. "Now lets go to lunch, okay?"

Rachel shot the three of them a departing smile before walking away with Quinn, leaving the three of them alone in the choir room.

"Not so easy seeing your parents like that, is it?" Rory said softly, placing a hand on her arm. Harmony sighed and nodded, understanding now why Rory was staring. It was hard to look away.

"My mamas were so pretty." Sugar said softly, reminiscing to herself. "All of our parents were hot teenagers. Especially your Dad, Rory."

"Umm, eww." Rory crinkled his nose and Harmony laughed, happy she was here with them.

"We should go eat lunch..." Harmony said, linking arms with them. "Come on guys, lets go-"

"Im glad we could find you three pipsqueaks in here."

Harmony looked up and gasped when she saw Santana stroll in, Brittany behind her. Sugar started her wide-eyed staring and Harmony saw Rory poker her again, though it did nothing.

"Look, we gots some things to say to you, okay?"

"Umm I dont underst-"

"First of all." Santana started, glaring at them. "Stop staring at us. If you have a problem with the gay couples in our club were gonna have a major issue and-"

"We dont have a problem." Rory said firmly, and Santana rolled her eyes. Brittany stood behind Santana, looking curiously at them but staying quiet.

"That explains why you looked like a freaking stature sitting next to Kurt and Blaine today, and Owl Eyes over there wouldn't stop staring at Britts and I. Look, if you do _anything_ to hurt or make fun of Kurt and Blaine or us two or Quinn and the dwarf for that matter-"

"Were not homophobes!" Sugar said, rolling her eyes. "Jeeze. I have two moms okay?"

Harmony stared at her with wide eyes, not believe she had really said that.

"O-oh." Santana said, looking shocked. Harmony noticed with a flip flopping stomach that it was the exact same face Sugar was making. "I uh-"

"We just, uh, couldn't believe there were so many gay couples here." Harmony improvised, grateful for her talent to think up of things on the spot. "You know, where we come from, _her_ parents weren't really, uh, accepted-"

"Look, sorry we assumed. Were just used to taking a lot of shit okay?"

"Welcome to Glee Club." Brittany smiled, the same smile Harmony had seen her to many times before back home. "Were like a big family so we gotta stick up for each other, you know? We love each other."

"Yeah, and you're a part of the family now."

"And we expect some kick ass auditions on by the end of the day. We meet for a second time after school cause competitions coming up."

"We'll be there." Harmony said for the three of them, smiling bright.

Santana looked at her curiously and Harmony abruptly stopped smiling, remembering how back home it had been compared to her Mothers own bright smile. She watched as Santana stared for a moment longer before shrugging, walking off without a goodbye. Brittany followed her, but unlike Santana, she gave a smile and a wave.

"Wow, your Mom was a _bitch_ in high school-"

"Shut up _Flannigan_."

"I can't help it Harmony gave me the worst last name ever!"

"Shut up you two." Harmony said, rolling her eyes. "We have a problem now..." She trailed off, but noticed the sheet music stacked on the back shelf and smiled to herself. "But its alright cause its one I can easily solve."

"What's that?" Rory asked in a tired voice, crossing his arms. Harmony smiled.

"Auditions."

* * *

><p><strong>I know youre all excited to see Sugar rock the audition :P<strong>

**Review review review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cant stop wont stop.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"We need to make ourselves act like, well, not our parents."<p>

"That's hard for me you guys." Sugar sighed. "I mean I'm just like my a _star_."

"Err- right." Rory mumbled, rolling his eyes. He knew for a fact Sugar sounded nothing like Santana when she sang. He didn't like to say bad things about his friends, but her singing was, well, bad.

Really, really bad.

"Rory you should try to act not like your Da- Blaine. You act like him a lot and you need something to set you apart from him..."

"How?"

"Use an English accent." Sugar suggested. "Or better yet, try Irish, _Flannigan_."

"That could work." Rory mused, ignoring the already hated nickname. He had lived in Ireland for a few years until he was a teenager when his Dad had a job there, and had only recently begun to lose the accent...

"Top O' the mornin ladies." He said with a grin, happy when they smiled. "Im Rory Flannigan, the new Irish exchange student."

"Oh my god." Sugar dropped her sheet music, mouth wide. "Nice work Flannigan."

"Lets just hope he can keep it up."

"You can count on me lass." He said with a wink, making Harmony roll her eyes.

"Whatever you say Lucky Charms." She muttered, making him laugh.

"So Rory and I are going to sing The Only Exception together..." Harmony continued, tucking a piece of her dyed black hair behind her ears "We'll be trading off verses like we did in our duet years ago for school. You still remember the words?"

"Got it memorised." He said with a smile, still doing the accent. He was surprised by how natural it was coming back to him.

"And Sugar, maybe you can just say that you can't si-"

"I have a song." Sugar said, standing up and crossing her arms. "And Im gonna kill it."

"Well good." They all spun around and saw Mr. Schuester standing in the doorway, smiling. "You can go first. But first, do you three want to explain why you're not in class right now?"

"Uh-"

"We all have spares." Harmony said smoothly, and Rory hoped it was true. "We wanted to prepare for the audition."

"Well, Glees about to start." He said, the bell ringing right when he said it. Sugar looked impressed. "Were all excited to hear what you got."

Rory heard the shuffling of many students out in the hallways, and slowly the Glee Club began to fill with students. First the boy in a Wheel Chair rolled in, and Rory wondered why he didn't just use robotic RE Walk legs like one boy in his school did, but then he remembered they weren't available easily yet. The thought made him sad and reminded him just how far back in time they were.

More students began coming in, filling up all the chairs and looking curiously at the three students sitting in the front. Harmony was examining her nails and Sugar was humming under her breath, bopping her head to her own beat. Finally all of their parents walked in together and went off to sit in their pairs, Rorys dad sitting next to him again and giving him a welcoming smile and a friendly hello. Rory gave a small smile back, but said nothing.

"Alright guys. As you know we have three new members and they're gonna audition today. Im not sure which one is going firs-"

"I am." Sugar stood up, walking to the front and smiling. Rory couldn't help but notice she had made her voice sound much more nasally.

"Im Sugar Motta, and Im going to sing Big Spender."

Rory saw Rachel and his Papa, Kurt, perk up in their seats, looking intrigued. Rory was confused- he had never heard of this song before. His stomach twisted as he heard the piano begin to play, and Sugar began to sing off key.

"_The minute you walked in the joint... I could see you were a man of distinction, a real big spender..._"

Rory winced, coughing. She wasn't just bad- she was awful. He looked around the room and noted everyone elses almost pained expressions as she kept singing, moving around the front of the room wildly. He had never felt so much second hand embarrassment in his life.

"_Good looking, so refined. Wouldn't you like to know whats going on in my mind..._"

Harmony actually put her head in her hands, groaning. Sugar kept singing, oblivious.

"_Hey big spender! Speeennd, a little time... with meeeee! Yeah!_"

Everyone in the room was wide eyed and gaping, Sugar standing in the front with wide smile, looking proud of herself, panting slightly.

"Holy Shhh-ugar." Mr Schuester said and Harmony groaned again, blushing for her friend. Sugar bowed, sitting down in her seat and smiling. Rory looked next to him at his Papa looked who pale and kept glancing at Sugar with wide eyes, almost like he couldn't believe her performance had actually happened. Rory glanced up at Rachel, who looked close to tears. He hoped they were tears of laughter and not because Sugar had been so bad.

Because she really was awful.

"Well, uh, Harmony and Rory... would you two like to-"

"Please tell me you two can sing." Santana muttered as they walked to the front of the room. Sugar glared, looking extremely hurt.

"I can totally sing." She huffed, crossing her arms. "Im better than everybody here."

Rory heard Blaine snort next to him and he bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

"Rory and Harmony, go on up."

"Well, uh, Rory and I are going to duet to The Only Exception."

"Awww, are you two dating?" Rachel asked and Rory blushed, shuffling from foot to foot. They were cousins.

"Nope. We're cousins-" Rory began and Rachel looked confused.

"Wait, you sound Irish. How come you sound Irish and she doesn't?"

"I uh," Rory was getting flustered and confused. " "Well, I lived in Ireland with my dads, I mean, my parents-"

"Dads?" Blaine questioned, looking interested in now. Rory noticed Kurt reach to hold Blaines hand and he gulped, paling.

_Shit..._ He thought when he felt the hold Harmony had on his arm get tighter, her nails digging in painfully._ Harmony was going to _kill_ him._

"You have dads?" Rachel looked excited. "I have two gay dads myself, you know. Were you adopted or a surr-"

"Can we just move onto the song, please?" Harmony asked, stepping in. "I, um, Im sure we can get to know each other better later."

"Harmony is right guys." Mr Schuester interrupted, looking at the club. Rachel looked a bit offended, leaning back in her chair. She didn'tsmile until Quinn squeezed her hand reassuringly, grinning. "Lets just let them get on with the song."

"Here's hoping they're better than Shhh-ugar." Kurt whispered in the front, making everyone laugh except for Sugar, who was humming again and looking oblivious. Rory smiled as the music started, he and Harmony opening their mouths to sing.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me happy. :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Yaaay updates! First off, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR **_**FANTASTIC**_** REVIEWS. They all made my day. **

**Secondly, sorry this took so long. I had one test every day this week. It was FANTASTIC... * sarcasm * But this weekend Ill be alone with my laptop in an internetless place, so I don't expect to stop writing. The next update will hopefully come sooner than this one did!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Rory scrunched up his nose in distaste, forcing himself to swallow the bland, bitter tasting coffee, shoving the cup away as soon as he was done. He noticed that Sugar had done the same, actually taking the lid off her Lima Bean coffee cup to spit the coffee back in.<p>

"This tastes like crap."

"Agreed." Sugar added ignoring the way Harmony glared at the two. "It tastes way better back home."

"In Ireland?" A new voice questioned, the three of them turning their heads to see Quinn and Rachel standing next to their table, smiling. Rory didn't quite understand what the fascination was with brightly colored clothing in this time period, but he admired the yellow flowery dress Quinn was wearing, as well as the deep red one on Rachel regardless. They looked very pretty, and if he was being honest, he still wasn't used to seeing the two women he considered his Aunts looking so… young. Quinn was looking at Rory curiously and he realized he had been staring. Crap.

"Y-yeah. You know, uh, Irish coffee…" He mumbled, remembering their question. Rachel giggled and smiled brightly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. Rory couldn't help but notice how much Harmony acted like a younger version of her mother.

"Mind if we sit with you guys?" Quinn asked, already pulling out a chair.

"Of course not." Sugar cut Harmony off before she could disagree, smiling at the distraught look that crossed her face as her mothers sat across from her, Rory and Sugar across from each other one table over. Harmony shifted nervously in her seat, biting her lip and straightening out her already perfect hair.

"So, you three are obviously friends…" Rachel began, sipping her tea between sentences. "Are you all family or…?"

"Cousins." Harmony said quickly, and Rory smirked at her blushing face once Rachel looked at her. "Well, uh, not really. I mean, our parents are all very good friends so we just sort of call each other cousins-"

"Interesting." Quinn cut her off with a soft smile, and Rory recognized the curiosity in her eyes.

"Yeah. I've grown up with those two my whole life." Sugar added, grinning.

"So where did you move from? Obviously not all from Ireland, if only he has the accent…"

"Texas." Harmony said quickly, and Rory could tell she was improvising. "Rory's parents were in Ireland but they wanted to move back to the States and I guess all our parents wanted to stick together and, um, get a change of scenery…"

"I couldn't imagine why they'd choose Lima Ohio…" Quinn mused, Rachel nodding in agreement. "It can get pretty dull."

"I guess they wanted to try it." Harmony said, failing to come up with a real answer.

"So Rory, you have two dads… and Sugar apparently has two moms!" Rory noted how Quinn raised an eyebrow in interest, listening more intently." It's very nice to see more families like mine finally living in Ohio. I have two gay dads and they have a _really_ great LGBT family support group they run if your parents would like to join…"

Harmony was listening intently to Rachel ramble on, drinking in every word carefully as she watched her teenage mother talk animatedly, smiling brightly. Sugar was looking bored again, ripping up a napkin into little pieces and humming Big Spender under her breath. Quinn was going back and forth between smiling at her girlfriend and watching Sugar in amusement.

Rory was distracted however, because he had just noticed his own parents sitting across the room.

Except they weren't alone.

Sitting at the table with them was another boy Rory didn't recognize, but he was in a blue and red blazer, and dress pants that Rory suddenly recognized as the Dalton Academy Uniform. Rory remembered seeing pictures of his fathers in the same outfit in old photo albums at home, both his dads smiling at Warblers competitions. He remembered making fun of his dad for his shiny, gel filled hair and telling them how ridiculous they both looked in their silly looking jackets.

Rory watched as the Dalton boy continued to talk, smirking the whole time. His dad, Blaine, seemed to shrink lower in his seat as the conversation went on, blushing and smiling nervously.

His Papa Kurt on the other hand, looked livid, staring at the boy in the blazer with one of the coldest glares he had ever seen.

And knowing how his Papa could get with his icy stares, that was saying a lot.

"Rory?"

"Uh, yeah?" Rory wasn't paying attention anymore though, wondering instead why that man was talking to his parents, and why they both looked so uncomfortable. Or in his Papa Kurt's case, murderous. It was when he saw the other boys hand rest on top of his Dads, holding it in his own and winking that he stood up abruptly, walking over to the table without thinking. All he was thinking was that a man who _wasn't_ his Papa was holding his dads hand; and from the look on Blaine's face, he really didn't want it being held. He also thought that if it wasn't him who kicked this guy's ass first, it would definitely be Kurt.

He hadn't realized he was over there until he was standing next to their table, glaring at the boy in the blazer who had let Blaine's hand go, though it still lingered a little too close for Rory's liking. All of their eyes were on him and his anger disappeared, leaving him feeling awkward and a bit embarrassed now.

"Ummmm…" Rory trailed off blushing. Blaine was staring at him curiously but with a welcoming smile like he always did. Kurt was still glaring at the boy in the blazer, who was staring at Rory with a cocky smirk.

"Sorry I just, uh…"

"Rory we have to get going." Harmony was behind him now, pulling his arm. "Sorry he interrupted you guys. I have _no idea_ what came over him." Rory detected the anger in her voice and winced, knowing he'd be in trouble later. "This boy sometimes…"

"Yeah sorry I forgot what I was-"

"Whatever." The boy in the blazer at the table rolled his eyes, turning back to Blaine and smiled and smile that made Rory's stomach churn.

"So if you ever want to have a good time with a guy who isn't a total bore, that is if your boyfriend let's you off your leash, you have my number Anderson." The boy stood up, winking at Blaine who gulped, looking uncomfortable. Rory noticed his Papa Kurt looked close to tears. "Ill see you later hot stuff."

Rory watched in disbelief as the other boy squeezed his Dad's hand again, in front of Kurt, and walked off without a second glance, smirking to himself.

Kurt got up and was out the door without saying a word, Rory catching a brief glimpse of his clenched jaw, flushed face and angry eyes. Blaine gulped, looking up at Rory and Harmony who had watched the whole scene, wide eyed.

"I, uh, I better go. I have a _very_ angry boyfriend to deal with now…"

"Good luck." Harmony offered quietly with a smile, Blaine nodding and rushing out the Café, calling Kurt's name.

Rory turned to Harmony with serious eyes and she sighed.

"We have to stop that stupi-"

"I know." Harmony said with serious eyes, Sugar meeting up with them now and grabbing one of Rory's trembling hands.

"We'll fix this." She said quietly, knowing how Rory must have felt inside. "We won't let that snake split your parents apart."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. To be honest, I wasn't sure I did this chapter justice, but I wanted to introduce some of the future drama this story will hold.<strong>

**Reviews are FANTASTIC, and any feedback or questions you have about this or me or anything at all you want to say to me can be sent to my tumblr (link in my profile) and I encourage you all to give me feedback! I want to know what you think. (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yaaay updates! First off, thanks for your lovely reviews that keep me going. Sorry this took a while- essay week is KILLING me. But one the Christmas Break starts updates will be quicker. Hopefully I can get another update out before Christmas but if not, Merry Christmas and Happy holidays to everyone reading! I hope you enjoy this :)**

* * *

><p>Rory hated that stupid flirty Warbler with ever fiber of his being. Through watching conversations and keeping an eye out for him Rory learned two things: His name was Sebastian, and he was relentless. Rory was having a hard time keeping up. It seemed like no matter how many times he tried to intervene, that damn Warbler still managed to find time with his parents alone, most of the time it being just him and Blaine.<p>

Sebastian always managed to find alone time with Blaine when Kurt wasn't around. They were always somewhere secluded; a back table at the Lima Bean before Kurt showed up, the public library, the book store, one time he even saw them in a grocery store isle when he was picking up milk. Rory even saw Sebastian flirting with Blaine alone at Breadstix while Blaine was waiting for Kurt to arrive for their _date_. The worst part about this all was seeing how uncomfortable the attention made his Dad. He could see it in Blaine's face every time he and Sebastian were alone. His dad would turn into this awkward, stuttering, blushing mess and Sebastian would just smile his stupid, charming smile and wink and flirt no matter how many times Blaine said he wasn't interested. This was turning into a rare occurrence, considering Blaine couldn't say no or do anything that could possibly hurt someone's feelings to save his life.

That wasn't even the worst part of it. Not only was Rory forced to watch his Dad grow increasingly uncomfortable and awkward, but he had to watch his Papa become more and more heartbroken.

Rory knew how secretly fragile his Papa was on the inside, so he knew behind his angry glares and icy cold smiles he was secretly hurting. It was strange, seeing his Papa so scared and insecure in what Rory thought was the strongest relationship he had ever seen. He was beginning to see Sebastian's major effects on the couple; the way they were beginning to sit apart in Glee more often, the whispered arguments in the hallways, the hurt behind Kurt's eyes when Sebastian would show up to the Lima Bean, the way his eyes turned cold at the mention of the Warblers or Sebastian's name.

Rory was watching his family being torn apart before it even had a chance to happen.

Harmony assured him time and time again they were going to fix things. She had become a sort of acquaintance with Rachel now, who freely gave away gossip about the growing love triangle when Quinn wasn't around to chide her for it, so they always knew what was up. Between the three of them one of them was always in either Kurt or Blaine's classes, so they knew how they were acting around each other, and they were beginning to spend a lot of time in the Lima Bean, Kurt and Blaine's usual after school hang out.

It was also where Sebastian usually made his presence known, and would come to flirt with Blaine and make Kurt angry.

"I hate this crappy coffee…" Sugar muttered, drawing Rory back to attention. This were sitting at what was now their table, drinking the cheap, crappy coffee the store offered, pretending to do homework while they waited for Kurt and Blaine to show up. Harmony wasn't with Sugar and Rory as she was practicing for a Glee assignment, but Sugar had agreed to stake out the Lima Bean with Rory. Harmony only let them go on the condition that Rory didn't storm up to Sebastian again like he had the first time. Rory hoped he would be able to keep his cool as he had been known to lose his temper before.

He was beginning to realize he sometimes had a bit of an anger problem. His Papa said he reminded him of his Dad in that way, how he could quickly become riled up. His dad had even suggested boxing to help him deal with it once but Rory found it really wasn't his thing…

"Here they come." Sugar whispered, still looking down at her upside down science textbook. Rory looked up at the doorway and watched his dads walk in. They were smiling at each other and getting in line.

"So far so good…" He muttered to himself, watching them make idle conversation, quickly looking down when Kurt caught his eye. Crap. He had probably been caught staring again.

Rory pretend to read over Sugar's textbook with her (which he had flipped the right way), glancing up again to see his dads two tables ahead of them, drinking coffee and talking. They seemed to be okay today; both of them looking relaxed. He could see his Papa Kurt smiling. Blaine's back was towards him so he couldn't see his face. Kurt's eyes flickered to him again, looking confused, and Rory blushed, looking down.

"Harmony's right, you do suck at this…" Sugar muttered, making Rory roll his eyes.

"Shut up."

"What? You always just full on stare-"

"You do that all the time with your moms."

"Well I can pull it off. Every time you look at them Kurt actually catches you. He probably thinks you're homophobic, a stalker or just stupid."

Rory wanted to argue but he realized she was probably right.

"I knew I recognized you. What's up Blaine?" Rory looked up to see Sebastian sitting at his parents' table uninvited, Kurt tensing and glaring. "Kurt."

"Sebastian. Always a pleasure to see you." Rory didn't have to see his dad's face to know how uncomfortable Blaine was. He could hear it in his voice. He saw Sebastian smile though, and Kurt's shoulders droop a bit, looking defeated.

"I was totally sitting over there checking out this guy when I'm like, wait a minute, I know that hair." Rory watched his dad shrug, Sebastian smiling wide. Kurt was tense, pursing his lips, eyes narrowed. "You come here every day, don't you Warbler?"

"We both do." Kurt said, suddenly smiling. "It's our after school ritual. I just love spending time here with _my boyfriend_."

Rory heard the emphasis on the boyfriend part and smiled to himself, hoping Sebastian would finally get the message.

"Well Blaine aren't you lucky, getting treated to cheap, crappy coffee every day by your man." Rory watched Kurt's face fall and Sebastian smile. "You know if you ever wanted to go somewhere that didn't suck there's an actually good café a few blocks away I could show you sometime…"

Rory grit his teeth, angry blush creeping up on his face. Sebastian backing off was a distant dream apparently, too good to be true.

"Fascinating. Why don't you go there by yourself and leave us alone?" Kurt suggested, Rory's eyes glancing up from the paper again to watch the encounter. Kurt's eyes flickered to Rory again, narrowing a bit this time, before he looked back at Sebastian.

"Sebastian," Rory was looking down in hopes that Kurt wouldn't catch him again, but heard Blaine talking. "I, _we_, love the Lima Bean. It's our place."

"How romantic." Sebastian said sarcastically. Rory clenched his fist, resisting the urge to just get up and punch the guy. He seriously needed to just go away.

"You wouldn't know, would you? When was your last relationship, Sebastian? Or have you never had a boyfriend for longer than twenty minutes?"

"Kurt." Blaine said quietly, tensing. Rory could tell Kurt was getting more and more upset…

"Trust me Hummel, I've had tons more experience than you. And while your first time romance fling with Blaine here is… cute, unlike you I actually have the experience to know how to please a man…"

"That's nice. Too bad neither of us care." Sugar snorted, smiling along with Rory. His Papa was getting bitchy now.

"Kurt don't be like that-"

"Be like what, Blaine?" Kurt was glaring at Blaine now, and noticing Rory staring again, he glared harder.

"Sebastian isn't even doing anything-"

"He isn't _doing_ anything?" Kurt hissed, face growing red. Rory watched, wide eyed. "No, him just sitting here _every day,_ messing with our rel-"

"Kurt stop it! You're making a scene…" Blaine said this quietly, looking around the shop. Sebastian was watching the whole encounter, smiling, and Rory noticed more people beginning to watch the argument.

"You want a scene? Oh, I'll give you a scene Blaine Warbler…." Rory winced, sensing what was coming next when Kurt stood up with a red face and bright, angry eyes. "I've had _enough_ of this. Every day he comes in here, makes fun of me, flirts with you, and then leaves. And now you try to freaking stick up for him! And _you_-"

Rory gulped, realizing Kurt was pointing at him from across the shop. "You freaking watch us like hawks every day and you're always just there. I don't know why you're staring, and I don't know if your interested in taking my boyfriend too like everybody else seems to be, but back the _fuck_ off. I'm going home. Blaine I'm sure you can get a ride from someone. Apparently there's just tons of guys trailing after you, so you'll be just fine."

"Kurt, please…" Rory's heart broke, and he tried not to tear up. He watched Blaine stand up and look at Kurt, heartbroken. Kurt shook his head, looking angry.

"No. I'm going."

Kurt stormed out of the Lima bean, the door slamming shut behind him, the entire café silent. Blaine looked between Rory and Sebastian with wide eyes; Rory pale as a ghost and Sebastian still smirking. Sugar blinked, frowning.

"Well, that was unexpected."

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight…" Rory, Sugar and Harmony were sitting in the choir room during their spare period, alone. None of them had seen Kurt at all so far today, and Blaine was stumbling through the halls looking lost and confused. Rory didn't have the nerve to go up and ask him where Kurt was because every time Blaine noticed Rory in the hallway or in class his eyes would go cold and he'd look away, blinking back what Rory assumed were tears. Rory had never felt so guilty and heartbroken in his life. Not only was Sebastian driving his parents apart but now it was him too.<p>

"Sebastian was messing with your Dads again…" Harmony continued, her bright blue eyes wide. "Kurt got mad and yelled at him about it, and then he assumed you were staring because you like your dad so he yelled at you too? And now Kurt's not at school?"

"Pretty much…" Rory trailed off. Harmony sighed, biting her lip.

"This is _so_ messed up." She frowned, running her fingers through her hair. "And if this wasn't such a big mess, I'd be laughing at you right now because he thinks you like your dad."

"Don't worry, Sugar has already laughed at me enough for the both of you…" He said, ignoring the way Sugar was trying not to giggle aloud.

"So what do we do now?"

"Well, first of all, I think you should find Kurt." Harmony began. "Maybe while he's with Blaine. Apologize for accidentally causing any trouble between them and explain that you're not crushing on your da- on Blaine. Assure them you're straight. Maybe it'll help them be… not so mad anymore, knowing your Dad is only being chased by one guy and not an army of them."

"Right." Rory nodded, hoping it would work. He hated seeing his parents fighting and was willing to do whatever it took to get them happy again.

"Next we need to think of a way to get Sebastian to back off."

"How?" Sugar was walking back and forth across the front of the room, twirling in circles every so often to watch her skirt flare out. "I mean, he's gay, so its not like we can get him to go for one of us."

"And don't you dare suggest I go for him." Rory mumbled angrily. "I'm already telling my dads I'm straight, which I am, and there's no way I could even pretend to be with Sebastian considering how much I already hate him."

"Fine…" Harmony sighed, pouting. "But you've now ruled out my only idea, so were stuck…"

"Maybe we should just let time run its course…" Sugar suggested. She had stopped her twirling to sit with them again, crossing her legs. "Maybe they'll work things out on their own."

"But what if it doesn't work?" Rory worried out loud, stomach churning at the thought. "What if we were meant to come here and stop this? What if we don't do anything and they break up? Will I just never exist?" Rory blinked back the tears gathering in his eyes, looking away. Sugar grabbed his hand and squeezed it, running her thumb along his knuckles comfortingly.

"Its okay Rory, we'll think of something. There has to be something we can do."

"But what?" Rory ripped his hand from hers and was standing now, angry. "I'm tired of you guys saying that! Every time it's _'we'll think of something'_ but you know what? We never do! We've been spying on them and watching them but _nothings_ changed. It's only gotten worse!" Rory was fuming now, walking back in forth in the front of the choir room. Harmony and Sugar watched calmly, knowing how Rory could get when he was mad. "There's nothing we can do but I _can't_ let my dads break up. I can't! Dad and Papa- Kurt and Blaine, they have to stay together. They just have to. They're my _dads_."

"Did you just say your dads?" Rory heard the familiar voice from the hallway ask the question and he was shouting a reply before he could notice Harmony and Sugar's pale faces and gaping mouths.

"Not now Uncle Finn!"

Rory gasped once he realized what he said, turning around to face the younger Finn Hudson who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Did you… did you just call me _uncle_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Im beginning to realize I like ending with cliff hangers. I'm also beginning to realize how Klaine centered this may seem atm, but fear not! Brittana drama is on its way, and some more Faberry!<strong>

**Plus, we'll have to see how these three are going to explain "Uncle Finn" to Finn… Let's hope they can think of something. Or maybe he'll just learn the truth and join in on their shenanigans... Hmm…**

**Reviews and super duper fantastic bundles of joy that make my day! Any criticism and/or suggestions are greatly appreciated! :D**

**Also anything you guys wanna ask can be sent to me in a PM or in my tumblr ask (somethingfandomrelated) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody! I really hope you guys stuck around with this fic, because this update took FOREVER. Sorry for that. :( School and homework and Christmas took up a majority of my time, but thankfully ive finally found time to finish this update!**

**Thank you so much for your AWESOME reviews. I love every single one of them, and every single one of you for reviewing. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"So… you're my nephew?"<p>

"Yes."

"From the future?"

Rory hesitated, glancing at Harmony for reassurance before he answered.

"Yes."

Finn stared at Rory, confused but oddly calm. Harmony shifted from foot to foot at his side, biting her lip and nervously playing with her hair. Sugar was still at school, but they had gone to the Hudson-Hummel house with Finn, skipping the rest of the day to give him a much-needed explanation. The three of them were in Finns bedroom, the house completely quiet except for the tick of the clock in the kitchen and the quiet whirr of the fan in Finn's room. Rory and Harmony continued to watch Finn closely, waiting for him to snap or yell or call them insane.

Instead he was still oddly calm, yet willing to believe them quickly.

Finn looked up at them from where he was sitting on his bed, looking more confused than ever.

"And you're Irish?"

"Is that really your only concern here?" Harmony snapped, rolling her eyes. "You just met your nephew from the future and all you care about is if he's _Irish_?"

"Whoa, uh, scary…" Finn muttered, making Rory smile. His uncle apparently hadn't changed much after high school, judging by the way he was acting now.

"She… uh… snaps a lot." Rory said with a grin, ignoring Harmony's glare. "And no, I'm not actually Irish. Well, my dad is a bit Irish but…" Rory cleared his throat, struggling to talk without the accent that was now familiar to him. "I'm faking the accent."

"Can I ask why?"

"So my dads don't recognize me. And because I can." He added with a smile, making Finn laugh.

"So wait, you're Kurt's kid, obviously... Whose your, uh, other dad?"

"Blaine." Rory said it like it was obvious, and Finn smiled wide, nearly jumping off the bed.

"They stay together? That's awesome!" Rory smiled at his enthusiasm, resisting the urge to go and hug his Uncle, but stopped when Finns happy expression turned serious. "So wait, I don't get it. You look like both of them. Can dudes like, get pregnant in the future?"

"No." Harmony deadpanned, making Finn look down. Rory bit back a laugh. "Blaine is his biological dad, but they used a surrogate. Some cousin of Kurt's."

"I think I can explain my own life, thanks, Harmony." Rory added with an eye roll.

"This is weird." Finn muttered, though he was still smiling. "Like some freaky time travel movie. Why are you here? Do you have some cool future mission or something?"

"I wanted to see my dads in high school and be sure they stayed together." Finn looked disappointed that it wasn't more exciting. " And just my luck, they're beginning to have… issues."

"I though Irish people were lucky." Finn said, confused again. Harmony rolled her eyes, but a warning look from Rory made her refrain from comment. "Wait- you said they're having issues. What's up with my brother? Err… brothers?"

"Sebastian Smythe." Rory hated the name, already feeling angry again when he thought of his smirking, smiling face. "He's been flirting with Dad- with Blaine. He's really putting a strain on them."

"How so?"

"Kurt thinks Sebastian is in love with Blaine." Harmony explained. "Which he probably is, but Kurt's worried Blaine likes him too." Rory was grateful Harmony left out the fact that Kurt thought Rory might like his father as well.

"That's stupid though." Finn said. "Blaine loves my brother more than anything. It's almost gross to see how much he loves him."

"We know." Harmony said with a sigh, sitting on the bed next to Finn. "But Kurt doesn't know that."

"You know how Papa- how Kurt can get."

"Drama queen…" Finn muttered, but then looked sad. "But he's also so lonely and insecure and stuff. I remember him before he met Blaine, how sad he always was…"

"Look, Finn, we have to make sure they stay together." Harmony said this seriously, Finn watching her with wide, attentive eyes. "For the sake of Rory's future, and everyone else's."

"If they broke up…" Rory's swallowed a lump in his throat at the idea. "I wouldn't exist anymore. And who knows what else could change."

"I don't want them to break up either." Finn said, looking up at the two of them. "I mean, they're sort of perfect for each other. They had you, didn't they? That's proof that they're gonna get their happily ever after, right?"

Rory and Harmony looked at each other before nodding, smiling.

"So will you help us Uncle Finn?"

Finn nodded, looking determined.

"Right, so what do we do?"

* * *

><p>"Can I talk to you?"<p>

Brittany looked up at Santana and smiled, noticing how Santana didn't smile back. Instead she shifted nervously from foot to foot, not quite meeting her eyes.

"Of course-"

"Alone."

Brittany scrunched up her nose in confusion but nodded, following Santana away from her locker, ignoring the bell signaling the start of fourth period. Brittany didn't like math anyway and thought figuring out what was up with her girlfriend was much more important. Santana had been unusually quiet all morning, worrying Brittany. When Brittany had tried to hold her hand that morning Santana had let go, not looking at her. She hadn't been waiting for Brittany at her locker like she always did between classes. Santana hadn't even kissed her good morning when she picked Brittany up from her house, or held hands with her under her desk during Science.

In fact, she hadn't showed up for class at all. At least, not the ones where they were together. Brittany knew something was wrong with Santana, but she was having a hard time figuring out just what.

The two of them were in a back corner of the library now, hidden amongst the empty shelves, most students in class. Santana continued to look around the empty library uneasily, chewing her bottom lip.

"Is everything okay San?" Brittany reached for her hand but Santana crossed her arms the moment Brittany lifted her own. Brittany frowned, putting her arm down. Santana looked around the room again before finally talking to Brittany in a quiet whisper.

"I… I came out to my Abuela yesterday, Britt."

Brittany smiled, not knowing the sight made Santana's heart ache.

"I knew you could do it, San. I'm so happy for you."

Santana looked away, blinking.

"Sh-she didn't take it well Britt."

Brittany's heart fell, making her stomach flip.

"What do you mean?

"I mean she told me she never wanted to see me again." Santana sniffed, and Brittany wondered if she was crying. She was still looking away, so Brittany couldn't see her face. "My Abuela. The person I love more than anything, the one person I thought would love me no matter what-" Santana's voice cracked, and Brittany bit her lip to keep from crying.

"She hates me Britt."

"San that's not true. Your Abuela loves you-"

"Than why would she say those things?" Santana looked up now, eyes glaring and vicious. "Why would she kick me out and say I was disgusting… that I was wrong." Santana looked down, crying softly. "Maybe I _am_ wrong…"

"San you're not wrong." Birttany went to hug Santana, not noticing the way she stayed stiff in her arms, not hugging back. "Aren't you the one always telling me there's nothing wrong with us and to ignore the mean people? You're beautiful, Santana. Beautiful and lovely and perfect. At least, you are to me."

Santana bit her lip, looking away.

"I love you, Santana."

Santana was still looking down, not saying it back.

"She said I'm wrong Britt."

"She'll come around-"

"She wont ever love me…" Santana muttered, wiping her eyes, still not hugging Brittany back whose arms were still around her waist. "Not while I still love you."

Santana whispered the last part, stepping out of Brittany's arms and walking out of the library, leaving Brittany confused and alone.

Neither of them noticed the girl hidden behind a library cart two shelves away. Sugar sat curled up on the ground watching her mother cry alone as she wiped her own tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Angsty ending was angsty…<strong>

**also I know Santana came out to her Abuela in the show (and I hope Abuela was the write term, since idk spanish) but for the sake of the fic, I'm making what she said to Santana much harsher. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this! Also if anyone has any ideas of what they want to happen next (especially about what Finn and Rory do about Klaine, since I'm stuck) I'd really appreciate it.**

**Reviews make my days happy, and updates easier to write!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This became WAY LONGER than anticipated. I had to cut some scenes out because it was just becoming so long compared to other chapters. :S Though, Im sure you guys wouldn't have minded lol ;P**

**Also I edit this myself at midnight dead tired from New Years the night before, so please politely notify me of any grammar erros you notice if you could be so kind! **

**Also happy 2012 readers! :D**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! They made writing this so much easer and much faster. I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

><p>The three friends sat in the choir room in silence, Harmony and Rory each holding either one of Sugars hands as she cried quietly. Sugar had just finished tearfully explaining what she had heard in the library, leaving Harmony and Rory at a loss as to what they should do. It was Rory who had grabbed Sugars hand in silent comfort, Harmony copying him as Sugar tried to calm herself down, sitting between her friends. It wasn't until Harmony wiped one of her tears away with the pad of her thumb and tucked a piece of Sugars hair behind her ear that she spoke again, voice quivering.<p>

"I've never seen my mom that way before…" Her voice was a whisper, the two friends straining to hear her. "She sounded so… scared."

"You have to remember this is a different version of your mom, Sugar." Harmony's voice was quiet as well, soft and gentle. "She hasn't grown up to be the person you know yet."

"I know that." Sugar said, looking up at her. "But even so, she still said her Abuela could never love her while she loves Mama. W-what if they break up? It sounded like she wanted them to break up."

"We won't let that happen." Rory said this thinking of his own parents and tried to ignore the knot in his stomach. Between Sugars moms and his dads they had a lot of couple to fix at McKinley and he wasn't sure how they we're going to do it. He could only hope Harmony's mom's would stay peaceful.

"How? At least with your dads it's just like, cheating suspicion. If we prove to Kurt Blaine isn't a cheater they'll be fine…" Sugar let go of their hands to put her head in her hands. "My mom wants to break up with Mama so Abuela will love her. That's…. that's big. And hard to stop"

"We just have to prove to Santana that loving Brittany is worth it." Harmony said in a reassuring voice, trying to smile. "Remember when she was defensive because she thought we were homophobes? Your moms got some fight in her. We'll just show her how loving your Mama is worth it despite her Abuela and they'll be okay. "

"How are we gonna do that?" Sugar asked, sniffing again and wiping her eyes. Harmony bit her lip.

"I'm not sure yet. But we'll think of something right now. We're not letting any of our parents break up. It's what we're here for, right?"

Rory nodded along with Sugar, watching her hug her knees and Harmony look deep in thought, desperately trying to think of as idea to help them out. He could tell Harmony's hopeful words were kind but had done nothing to calm the feeling of dread they all shared. The feeling only got worse as they continued to sit and think together, knowing what they had to do but unable to figure out how to do it.

It was one of those moments where Rory missed his dads; especially his Papa. Whenever he was stuck or confused with school, friends or girls his Papa always had a solution. He was just always good at talking things out with him, helping him figure out everything from solutions to homework to how he was feeling inside. He remembered Uncle Finn telling them stories at Thanksgiving about how his Papa would bring him warm milk and have what his Papa had called "lady chats" when they were teenagers, helping his uncle with his life and relationship problems. Rory wished his Papa was here with some warm milk and a solution right now.

Rory suddenly looked up and smiled wide, Harmony perking up at his sudden change in mood.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure about your moms quite yet Sugar…" He said quietly, making her frown a bit. "But I think I finally know something Uncle Finn could do to help my dads."

* * *

><p>Finn looked down at the cups of warm milk in his hands, sighing to himself. Rory had told him to try and talk to Kurt, and Finn figured he should bring Kurt warm milk like he always did for him. Though Finn would never say it out loud, he loved having his talks with Kurt. He did it a lot last year when Rachel had broken up with him, even more often when she had gotten together with Quinn Fabray. Finn still remembered how much that had hurt, and would never admit to anyone but Kurt that he cried himself to sleep every night for two weeks after it happened, feeling confused and betrayed and alone.<p>

If it wasn't for Kurt and their talks, Finn doubted he ever would have ever gotten over it. His ex-girlfriend who he thought was the love of his life getting together with his other ex who cheated and lied to him in the worst way possible the previous year hurt a lot. Almost more than when he found out Puck was the real father of what he thought was his baby, his girlfriend cheating on him with his best friend.

Finn shook his head, feeling stupid for getting lost in the memories of what he was beginning to realize was a pretty messed up life. He knocked on Kurt's door tentatively, frowning when Kurt opened the door with red, puffy eyes.

Finn gulped, feeling the nervous butterflies in his stomach at the sight. It was obvious that Kurt had been crying, but despite his tearful expression Kurt eyed the cups of milk Finn held knowingly, making him feel a bit less scared.

"Can we have a chat bro?"

Kurt's lip twitched up into the barest of smiles, letting Finn into his room, taking his own cup of milk. Finn tried not to gasp when he entered Kurt's room, shocked by the sight. It was usually spotless, like a bedroom in one of those Ikea stores or in a furniture store flyer. Right now however it almost resembled Finns. A plate of half-eaten food from dinner was on the desk, unfinished homework sat scattered on the floor, open magazines littered his bed and there were clothes lying around _everywhere_. Considering Kurt treated his clothes almost like they were children or something this concerned Finn most of all. He sat gently next to Kurt on his bed, knowing Kurt hated when he flopped down. Kurt sat down as well and took a small sip of his milk, looking up at Finn expectantly.

_Crap..._ Finn thought to himself. He had only thought of this plan as far as the milk. He had no clue what to actually _say_.

Finn looked at Kurt's teary eyes again and figured he should start with that.

"Were you crying, Kurt?"

Kurt winced and shrugged in response, making Finns stomach twist.

"Look, I'm not as good at this talking stuff as you are…" Finn said, nervously stumbling over some words. "I mean I'm not the best at the comforting people sort of stuff like you are. But we're bros, and bros help each other out right? Like how you helped me?"

Kurt smiled now, rolling his eyes.

"What do you want to ask me, Finn?"

"What's going on with you and Blaine?"

Kurt's smile instantly vanished and he looked away so Finn couldn't see his eyes.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Its just that you've been in your room a lot… your super clean room that now looks like mine. Plus you two don't really spend as much time together at school anymore or in Glee, and it looks like you've been crying lately and none of this happened until you started ignoring Blaine so I just wanted to know what's going on. Maybe I could help you guys out. Is it because you think-" Finn suddenly remembered Harmony explaining not to let Kurt know he knew about the cheating so he quickly changed his words. "Uh, because you guys are fighting?"

Kurt looks at Finn curiously for a moment before nodding slowly, taking another sip of milk before speaking.

"Yeah, we're fighting. Its just… there's this guy. Sebastian Smythe." Kurt spit the word out venomously, just like Rory had. Finn had to try not to smile at the comparison.

"Who's he?" Finn hoped he sounded like he was playing dumb. He was never a good liar.

"A new Warbler. He kept hitting on Blaine and he just… Blaine did nothing to stop it. He always teases me and hits on Blaine just out right in front of me and I hate it but Blaine doesn't do anything about it! It's making me _so_ angry."

"So did you tell Blaine that?"

"I sort of… yelled at him in front of the whole Lima bean." Kurt was blushing and Finn winced, imagining a whole room of people watching Kurt yell and what was probably a clueless looking Blaine. "I yelled at him for never do anything to stop Sebastian's flirting. Oh, and that stupid Rory kid keeps staring at Blaine too, so now there's _two_ guys who want my boyfriend!"

Finn choked on his milk, sputtering and coughing as Kurt hit his back.

"Are you alright?"

"Great." Finn rasped out, still trying to breathe. "Wait, so you think _Rory_ likes Blaine?"

Kurt nodded seriously and Finn had to try not to choke or laugh this time.

"I thought he was dating that Harmony chick." He was trying to improvise now, but Kurt's confused look made him realize he was losing his cool.

'They're cousins, remember?" Kurt deadpanned, shaking his head to dismiss the thought. Finn sighed quietly in relief. "I don't know Finn. Blaine is my first boyfriend and I love him but now he has all these other guys after him. I mean Rory's sort of weird and stalkery and I think I scared him off, but not Sebastian."

"So you think Sebastian is going after Blaine?" Finn worried he was making himself sound a bit too casual.

"I _know_ he is." Kurt sighed, putting down his mug to hug his knees. "Sebastian is so… I don't know, confident and good looking and flirty and fun and I guess sort of… sexy." Finn raised an eyebrow and Kurt blushed, biting his lower lip, "I mean, he's like everything I'm not. I'm just this pale, girly looking romantic guy with no experience in this stuff…" Kurt looked up at Finn with teary eyes that made his stomach twist, speaking in a small voice. "What if Blaine breaks up with me for him?"

"That's not gonna happen and you know it." Finn said, awkwardly placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder and hoping it was comforting. "Blaine loves you dude. Like, he really loves you. He loves you more than I've seen anybody love anyone else, except maybe Burt and Mom." Kurt's lips twitched again, but his eyes were still sad. Finn suddenly realized this was about a lot more than Kurt thinking Blaine would cheat.

This was about Kurt not being good enough for Blaine, and Kurt seeing Sebastian as not a threat, but a better option to be Blaine's boyfriend. Finn looked down at his brother, seeing how small and sad he looked and sighed, squeezing Kurt's shoulder.

"Look dude I know how rough you had it last year, being lonely for so long and stuff," Kurt looked down, his lower lip trembling. "But you gotta understand, Blaine loves you and only you. He's walking around the school like a freaking zombie this week cause you keep ignoring him. It's pathetic."

"I'm just worried he'll break up with me. If not now, then some day…" Finn felt his heart ache, not remembering the last time he had seen his brother look so small and fragile. "You know, for someone better? It's taken me years for _one_ person to see me and now including me Blaine's got three guys, and one of them is every gay mans dream."

"I'm pretty sure Rory is straight, so it's only two guys." Finn felt the need to clarify, still creeped out that Kurt thought his son had a crush on his teenage dad. Finn was beginning to realize time travelling was really messed up.

"Also, Sebastian isn't better than you Kurt." Finn was struggling for words, looking at Kurt's hopeful, teary eyes. "I mean, Blaine thinks your perfect doesn't he? Plus you're not bad. I mean I'm not gay but you're not like ugly or anything, and you're in shape and funny and nice and stuff. Plus you're really talented too, and smart and you dress nice..."

Kurt shook his head, looking like he as going to laugh out loud soon, making Finn blush and stop his rambling. Finn cursed his awkwardness in his head, wishing he could say things to make people feel better the way others seemed to be able to do so easily.

Kurt's soft smile still turned into a frown after a moment of silence, proving to Finn that he really did sort of suck at this comforting people thing.

"Look, Kurt, Sebastian is an ass." Finn began, watching Kurt look up at him. "If this dude is going to hit on a taken guy in front of his boyfriend than he's a complete dick and Blaine would be an idiot to get together with him."

"So what do I do?" Kurt said, sighing. "I don't want to fight with Blaine anymore."

"Talk to him." Finn said, smiling to himself as he thought of what Harmony had told him to say. "Tell him what you told me and you two can kiss and make up. You'll be back together in no time, and strong enough to ignore Sebastian." Finn thought to himself for a moment before smiling, adding his own spin to Harmony's comforting words. "And then if Sebastian bothers you two again, you tell me and I'll go kick his ass with the rest of the glee guys."

Kurt laughed out loud this time, shaking his head.

"You guys treat me like such a damsel in distress. I'm a guy you know. I could very well kick his ass myself."

"I know that." Finn said with a grin, standing up and ruffling Kurt's hair in a way he knew he hated. "Doesn't make it any less fun though. Besides, I wanna rough up the guys who's ruining McKinley's perfect couple."

Kurt blushed and smiled, shaking his head.

"I don't know about that Finn. The future's still so far off. Who knows where Blaine and I will end up…"

"Don't be so negative." Finn thought of Rory, his future nephew, and smiled to himself. "I have a feeling you two will be together for longer than you think."

Kurt was going to question Finn on the comment but he was already out the door, leaving Kurt alone feeling better and a little confused.

* * *

><p>The next day Kurt went up to Blaine's locker, tapping his shoulder to get his attention. Blaine spun around, his jaw dropping a bit in shock when he saw it was Kurt standing there, smiling. Kurt had been ignoring him for the past few days and while Blaine tried to give him space it was really killing him to be so distant from his boyfriend. For a minute neither one of them said anything, mesmerized by each others faces, both realizing how much they missed just looking at each other over those past three days of silence.<p>

Kurt finally found his voice and spoke softly.

"Can we talk?"

Blaine nodded eagerly, stomach clenching when Kurt grabbed his hands, giving him butterflies. Kurt smiled as the two of them walked to a secluded classroom, closing the door behind them.

Nether one noticed Rory watching the pair from across the hall. He smiled, he and Finn high fiving from his locker before walking away with smug smiles on their faces.

"Looks like they're gonna be fine, dude." Finn said, making Rory smile wider.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." Both of them turned around to see Harmony, who wedged herself between the two of them. "We still have to take care of Sebastian." She glanced over to the now closed classroom door where Kurt and Blaine were before turning back to them, expression serious. "This isn't over quite yet, I don't think."

Rory hated knowing she was right, but even her sobering words couldn't crush the flicker of hope in his chest, knowing that at least for now his parents were okay.

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled at Blaine, who was leaning against a desk in the empty classroom. It was funny how this was all playing out now. Kurt had expected an awkward meeting with tension and maybe a bit of anger but instead everything between them was still so natural. It was almost like that hadn't been fighting and ignoring each other for the past three days, and they were right back to being their usual, loving selves.<p>

Kurt was amazed. He had spent so many nights in his room thinking about Blaine, about Sebastian and all of his insecurities over the situation. But seeing Blaine now, seeing his smiling face and his adoring eyes… it almost made the insecurities disappear. Part of him was reveling in how in love he was with this boy, the other part terrified he wasn't good enough.

But at the moment the in love side was winning, and for that moment his doubts had vanished.

"I've missed you." Kurt whispered finally, and Blaine looked like he was going to tear up.

"Kurt…"

"Blaine, I'm so sorry." Kurt crossed over to Blaine, grabbing both his hands and holding them in his own, cradling them between their chests. He was close enough to feel Blaine's breath and it gave him butterflies, distracting him momentarily before he spoke again. "I'm so sorry for yelling at you and for everything I said-"

"Kurt I should be sorry. Everything you said to me was right." Blaine shook his head, sighing. "God, I'm such an idiot. I was too timid to stand up to Sebastian and I let him hurt you- hurt _us_, and I'm _so_ sorry."

Kurt tried not to tear up, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"Kurt, Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me." Blaine said this with such conviction Kurt actually did tear up, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Blaine wiped it away, looking scared. "Oh no Kurt, please don't cry…"

"They're happy tears." Kurt said shakily, smiling softly when Blaine looked a bit relieved. "I love you Blaine Anderson." Kurt heard Blaine's breath hitch in his throat at the words. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I get so… insecure and scared and it makes me act like a bitch."

"I'm sorry too." Blaine whispered. "I'm sorry I'm scared and weak and can't stick up for myself."

"You're not weak." Kurt said, smiling at Blaine. "You're actually one of the strongest people I've ever known."

Kurt watched Blaine's eyes water and placed his hand on his face, brushing his thumb softly along his cheek, watching Blaine's eyes flutter closed. Kurt rest their foreheads together, closing his eyes and breathing in deep and just smelling _Blaine_.

"God, I've missed you."

Blaine hummed in agreement, still not opening his eyes.

"Promise we won't fight ever again."

"I can't promise that." Kurt sighed, opening his eyes but keeping their foreheads touching. "But I can promise to make sure we make up faster next time."

"Good." Blaine breathed, opening his eyes for a moment before closing them again and finally closing the gap between them, pulling Kurt into a kiss that left him feeling breathless and in love.

* * *

><p><strong>God, I love writing Furt... and I really love writing Klaine…<strong>

**Anyways…. Brittana drama was unfortunately one of the cut scenes, but I **_**PROMISE**_** it'll be in the next update. Also I know Klaine have kissed and made up but their flaws remain as well as Sebastian, so don't expect them to be out of the woods yet. Keep Harmonys sobering words in mind! ;)**

**Also im super sad I had to cut my faberry scene, :( but I hope you enjoyed Finns insight to his past. I hope it explained some things!**

**I hope you guys liked this! Any comments would be lovely in a review, and please go to my tumblr or PM me for any questions you might have! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG**

**I have exams coming up, so basically my teachers decided to ruin my life by giving me last minute tests, projects AND exam reviews those last few weeks, so Ive been drowning in school work and writing little bits of this update in between study sessions and freak outs. **

**I do hope you forgive me for the delay- once next semester starts Ill have time to breathe and write again and these will be faster I swear! **

**But enough of my rambling, on to the update! **

* * *

><p>It had been three days since Santana had seen her Abuela; the longest the two of them had ever gone without at least speaking on the phone since she was nine. Santana sat on the edge of her bed, nails tapping on her thigh nervously as she stared at the phone, knowing the number she wanted to dial but to scared to do it.<p>

She loved her Abuela more than anyone- except maybe Brittany. She was more of a mother to Santana than her own ever was. Her Abuela was the one who had taught her how to ride a bike, to climb the monkey bars and how to swear in Spanish. She was everything to Santana, and the one person she thought would accept her more than anyone else.

That's why it had hurt so badly when her Abuela had kicked her out, saying she never wanted Santana to speak to her again. At least not until Santana had "figured out" her problem.

Santana had heard the speeches time and time again about accepting herself and not letting homophobes tear her down but this was different. This wasn't some random asshole in her school saying she needed to be "straightened out" or some homophobe in the government wanting to ban gay marriage. This was her Abuela, someone Santana loved dearly and would do anything for.

She stared at her picture of Brittany on her bedside table and sighed, her heart aching. She tried and failed to ignore the fleeting thoughts asking her who was worth it more; the love of her grandmother of the love of her life.

* * *

><p>"So what do we do now?"<p>

"I don't know…" Rory muttered, watching from Finn's desk chair as Finn continued to toss a football up and down into the air, lying on his bed.

"Well, at least they're better now, right?"

Rory nodded, smiling as he remembered Kurt and Blaine walking into Glee Club hand in hand, cuddling the whole meeting. A sight that made Santana pointedly rolled her eyes many times and scowl, and Brittany frown and look sad.

Rory realized he should be worried about Sugars parents' relationship as well, but he was still a bit preoccupied with his own.

"I think they might need to talk more…" Finn said, still tossing the football. "I mean they couldn't have possible said everything they need to say, right? Communication is key in a healthy relationship…"

"Did Harmony tell you that?"

Rory laughed aloud as Finn blushed, rolling his eyes.

"Look, maybe have another talk with Kurt. See where he and Blaine still stand and figure out if Kurt's still worried about Sebas-"

"Excuse me?"

Rory turned around quickly, nearly falling out of the chair when he saw Kurt standing in Finns doorway, looking furious.

"Kurt-"

"What the hell is he doing in our house, Finn?"

Finn sat up and gulped, looking nervous.

"Uh, he's uh-"

"Don't come up with some bullshit excuse." Kurt stalked into the room, stopping in front of Rory with his hands on his hips, looking furious. Rory momentarily flashed back to when Kurt had given him the same look the day Rory had crashed the car into the mailbox back home and wondered for a fleeting second if Kurt was going to ground him.

Then he remembered this was his seventeen-year-old father who had no idea who he was, the thought making him sad and relieved at the same time.

"You're talking to my brother about my relationship with Blaine." Kurt sounded like if he could, he would be growling. Rory gulped. "Why?"

"I was just-"

"Because you know, I've still been uneasy with you and all your staring. I don't care how many people tell me your straight, you watch my boyfriend like a hawk with these weird puppy dog eyes-"

"But I am straight-"

"And now you're getting my step brother to help you keep tabs on our relationship? To see if were going to break up or something?"

Rory really did swallow a lump in his throat now, because behind the anger in Kurt's eyes (he could tell, since Kurt's glaring face was literally inches from his own now) he could see the beginnings of tears.

"I don't want to date Blaine, Kurt. I don't."

"Than what the _fuck_ are you doing in my house?"

Rory stayed silent, not sure what to say.

"Answer me."

"Im worried about you guys…" Rory admitted, mumbling. Kurt looked less angry now, confusion taking over. Finn was still sitting on his bed, silent and fearful.

"Why?"

"I see that Sebastian kid." Rory knew Kurt would think he was a total stalker for saying all this, but at the moment he felt he had no other solution and he really didn't care. "He's always making Blaine so… uncomfortable, and its tearing you guys apart and its not fair to watch one of… one of the greatest couples in this school get torn apart by such an asshole."

"So you're trying to help our relationship?" Kurt sounded unconvinced and creeped out at the same time, as Rory had predicted. "Who the hell does that?"

"Someone who cares from afar…" Rory muttered, shaking his head. "Look, I'm sorry that I'm overstepping boundaries-"

"Oh, you definitely are." Kurt said, making Rory wince.

"But I just… I wanted to help. So I talked to Un- to Finn. And I convinced him to talk to you and stuff and now you guys are doing better, but I know Sebastian isn't gone yet."

Kurt blinked, saying nothing.

"I just… I think you need to talk to Blaine and sort things out with him. Really talk to him about what's going on and so you two know how each other feels about Sebastian.' Rory fleetingly thought of Harmony's words and tried to smile. "Communication in relationships is key."

Kurt pulled away from Rory and stared at him, still glaring.

"Why do you care so much?"

Rory shrugged, thinking carefully before he said his next words.

"I guess you two just… remind me of a couple who I… admire. And who I'd hate to see fall apart."

Kurt rolled his eyes, but looked a bit more curious.

"What- like your parents or Aunt and Uncle something?"

Rory smiled as best he could, picking up his backpack as he stood up from the chair and slung it over his shoulder.

"Something like that. But I think I have to go now." Rory turned to Finn, who looked up at him from the bed, still silent. "Ill see you tomorrow Finn."

Finn nodded and with a small departing smile Rory left the house, Finn and Kurt left alone in Finns room.

"… never invite him over again." Kurt muttered, leaving the room too, the kindness of the strange Irish boy confusing him and touching his heart at the same time.

* * *

><p>Brittany looked across the Glee Room where Santana was sitting and frowned, trying to ignore how lonely she felt inside. They hadn't really talked at all since that day in the library, and sometimes Brittany wondered if they were still girlfriends. She wanted to talk to Santana about it but she could never find her alone, and whenever she saw the other girl she would walk away, pointedly ignore her or brush her off.<p>

Brittany wished Ms. Holliday still went to their school; she was the only person she could think of to turn to. She had gotten Santana to open up last time; they had even sung that pretty duet together. Ms. Holliday had gotten Santana to start talking to Brittany about her feelings more, but now that she was closing off again and Ms. Holliday was gone on a holiday she had no idea who to turn to.

The new girl, Sugar, sat in the seat next to Brittany and smiled at her, Brittany smiling back. She liked Sugar well enough; even though she couldn't sing at all and sometimes wore really weird clothes, she never laughed at peoples 'stupid' jokes about her and she had a familiar smile that made Brittany happy.

Brittany's eyes drifted towards Santana again, who was laughing with Sam and she frowned again, looking away.

"You okay?"

Brittany looked up at Sugar and shook her head, ignoring Mr. Schuester who had just come back into the room, telling them to divide into their already assigned pairs for their next assignment.

"Not really…" Brittany muttered, always honest. "Santana's been ignoring me lately and I don't like it… Are you still girlfriends with someone even if they keep ignoring you?" Brittany swallowed a lump in her throat, looking into Suagar's sad eyes. "Does this mean she w-wants to break up?"

"Brittany no…." Sugar sighed, grabbing her hand. Brittany held on tightly, not noticing the looks Rory and Harmony were sending them. "Santana's probably just… sometimes people just need their space, right? She'll come around I'm sure…"

"She hasn't talked to me for so long though." Brittany bit her lip, hoping she wouldn't cry. "I mean, I think she wants to break up with me. That's what it sounded like last time we talked."

"Why would she break up with you?"

"Because her Abuela wont love Santana if she's with a girl." Brittany sighed, shaking her head. "And she's with me and I'm a girl. And Santanas Abuela means more to her than anyone…"

"You mean more to her than anyone." Sugar said, and Brittany wished she could believe her. "Look, I, uh, I don't even know you that well… but I know she loves you so much. I bet you two will be together for a long time."

"What makes you say that?" Brittany said, though the words made her feel hopeful for the first time.

"I'm just… I'm making a lucky guess." Sugar said with a smile, shrugging. "But look, you got to go up to mo- Santana, and prove to her that you're worth it. Just… talk to her. Tell her how you feel."

"She wont talk to me-"

"Corner her. Get her alone. Hell- even I'll help you." Brittany was surprised with how serious and determined Sugar was about this. "Were gonna keep you two together. I promise."

All Brittany could do was nod, ignoring her confusion and hoping that Sugar could somehow help her get Santana back.

* * *

><p>"<em>We<em> should be partners! This is totally unfair. This stupid style of choosing duet partners for us instead of letting us pick them ourselves does not give us the suitable partnerships we could form if we could just choose our own-"

"Rachel, sweetie, it's okay." Quinn soothed softly, arms wrapping around Rachel's waist, holding her close. "You know you're gonna rock it. You always do. This assignment is so simple you could do it in your sleep."

"Easy for you to say…" Rachel muttered. "You're with Kurt."

"And you're with Finn." Quinn said, trying to ignore the slight jealousy she felt at Rachel's partnership. "You two have been singing duets since the club started-"

"Our previous chemistry is completely off now because of our… past." Rachel continued on, crossing her arms. "It's going to be awkward, Quinn. And _bad_. I've never given a bad performance before and I'm not going to start now because of Finn."

"I believe in you." Quinn said softly, smiling when she saw Rachel blush and bite her bottom lip. "Now go whip Finn into shape. And tell him if he somehow hurts your feelings in any way, I will hurt him."

Quinn said this a bit loudly, Finn looking up from his seat across the room looking sheepish and afraid. Rachel laughed and nodded, kissing Quinn on the cheek before flouncing off in Finns direction, Quinn sitting daintily next to Kurt.

"I swear, you're the only one who can keep her from going psycho-murder-crazy on Mr. Schuester."

Quinn laughed at Kurt, rolling her eyes while she grinned.

"I guess its just one of my talents."

"If you can soothe Rachel Berry you can soothe anyone…" Kurt mused, scrolling through his iPod as he looked for a song. Quinn sat quietly beside him, swinging her feet softly under her chair, glancing around the room.

One particular pair caught her eye, making her perk up in interest. She frowned, watching Brittany talk with the new girl Sugar, the two of them looking far too intense to be talking about song choice. Brittany would look away from Sugar every few seconds to glance at Santana, who was sitting across the room. Quinn knew the two hadn't been speaking lately, but the club had been too polite to bring up the obvious distance and tension between the couple.

Quinn also noticed Rory and Harmony (the pair were somehow miraculously partnered up together) who were glancing up at Sugar every few seconds looking nervous.

Quinn's eyes narrowed, nudging Kurt's shoulder gently to get him to pay attention.

"Is it just me…" She said, glancing back at Sugar and Brittany, the two of them still holding hands. "Or are the new kids just a little bit weird and a bit too involved in everyone else's affairs?"

"You're telling me…" Kurt muttered, eyes narrowing when he glanced and Harmony and Rory.

"What is up with them?" Quinn wondered aloud softly, turning back to Kurt.

"I have no idea." He said, smirking and going back to looking through his iPod. "But trust me, I intend on finding out."

* * *

><p><strong>So… I hope im writing all these ships right. Ive written a TON of Klaine and Ive ventured a bit into Brittana before, but Ive never attempted Faberry too much. If you have any suggestions or maybe even fic recs so I can get a better understanding of how the Fandom sees them interacting, Id love oyu forever.<strong>

**Also sorry for any errors! I edit this quickly just to post. I hope you enjoyed it anyways and any of you readers left out there, plllleeeaaseee review! **


End file.
